


#teaandbiscuits

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Luke's mouth, M/M, PWP, Rug Burn, Teasing, for Amanda, jamie's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is out running errands and Luke misses him. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	#teaandbiscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> 100% spur of the moment inspired upon seeing this photo the Luke tweeted
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CKIBeE7WgAAPyqL.jpg:large

Jamie is out, running errands and the like. The usual sort of Sunday afternoon thing for them. Normally Luke would've gone with him but the muses had struck and the boy had offered to go on his own so that he could write. It had been a good plan except inspiration had run dry and Jamie was still gone. Luke was missing him. It was pathetic and he knew it. It's not like he hadn't seen him that very day. Yet, knowing full well how ridiculous it is, he missed the kid. He was craving the taste of him, the scent of him, and the feel of him.

In an effort to distract himself - Jamie should be home soon anyways - he made a pot of tea and rummaged through the cupboards for some biscuits. The only ones he found were the tin that Jamie's mom had sent him. Settling in the couch with his tea and biscuits he waited. Or tried to wait because he had barely gotten half way through his cup when he began to get impatient. He swears he used to be a patient man, this was all Jamie's fault. So he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick shot of him with the biscuits, mouth open and eyes hungry. He sends it to Jamie and attached a quick message.

 

"If you don't get your sexy ass home soon I'm gonna eat all your biscuits. And biscuits isn't what I feel like eating right now ;)"

 

Then he sits back and waits, smug smile on his face.

 

Jamie is standing in front of shelves of cereal, trying to decide which brand he fancies this week. A buzz in his pocket draws his attention and he pulls out his phone. He smiles when he sees Luke's name on the screen and as he goes to open it he wonders what item the older man is going to remind him to get. The text isn't a reminder at all. In fact it takes Jamie a full minute before he even sees the attached message, too busy staring at the image on his screen. Too busy getting rock hard in the middle of the grocery store because of that fucking mouth. Jamie wants to shove his cock between those plump lips, wants to feel them on every inch of his body. Wants to feel them against his hole, sucking until he's a shivering, sobbing mess. When he finally sees the attached message he groans out loud.

 

"Motherfucking tease."

 

He doesn't hesitate though, just leaves the cart full in the middle of an aisle, practically runs to the car. Thankfully the store isn't far from their flat and he has his shirt off the second he walks through the door. Luke hears him come in and wastes no time in getting his mouth on Jamie. Jamie can feel the desperation in his touch. Feels the need to taste him in every way. Sucking his tongue in before kissing his way down his body, paying extra attention to the fading hickeys from the night before. And Jamie can just gasp and shudder, trying to strip out of the rest of his clothes because he needs Luke's mouth everywhere - right the fuck now. As soon as he gets his pants off Jamie is moving onto his hands and knees because as good as his mouth his on his cock - and it's fucking amazing - he NEEDS it on his ass. He wants to feel Luke's face pressed into the sensitive skin, his tongue wet and insistent.

Luke doesn't need any encouragement, gets straight to it, large hands holding him open. He is unravelling Jamie so torturously slow that he comes from that alone. He orgasms shaking and screaming, all the while begging for Luke not to stop, wanting more. Luke doesn't stop either, not until he almost comes a second time and that's when he pulls away and fucks into him. Hard and fast. No buildup just full speed ahead and Jamie is going to have rug burns on his knees (again) but he doesn't care because Luke is hitting that spot on every perfect thrust. He's twisting up higher and higher and he is coiled so fucking tight. Luke is whispering filth in his ears, into his skin, into his soul. When he comes for a second time it is so fucking intense he can't remember anything, not his name or where he is. There is only perfect bliss and he wants to stay lost in that feeling forever. He can't of course, but Luke is there, easing him down with soft kisses and gentle touches. They are both sweat soaked and shaky lying on the carpet, somehow half under the coffee table. Jamie smiles and stretches like a pleased cat before turning his head to look at Luke.

 

"Keep your Welsh paws off my biscuits."

 

Luke just chuckles and kisses him until speaking becomes overrated.


End file.
